Runaway
by maniac4.0
Summary: Songfic to Cher's song runaway.H/Hr First fic so please r/r
1. Default Chapter

*_Nobody said it would be easy.Nobody gives you guarantees. Cause a heart can always be broken,and there can be no lovin' without tears.* _  
  
Hermione , I need to tell you something, Ron announced to Hermione.  
she said. She leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head so that her lips grazed his cheek. What's wrong? she looked concerned.  
I-I -I think we need to ...um ...well, his face turned as red as his hair.  
Ron, are you breaking up with me?Hermione whispered quietly.  
Um.. yes? he frowned.I mean yes. I'm sorry.  
Hermione looked down at her feet. I shouldn't feel this bad,' she thought to herself.'I only dated him because he really liked me. I was trying to cover up my feelings for Harry.'  
In spite of herself tears welled up inside her.   
Can we still be friends.He held out his hand.  
she whispered and shook his hand. I gotta go.Uh ...somewhere...... anywhere.  
She ran out of the common room, crying.  
  
*_Runaway to a place where nobody knows. Runaway gotta let this fee_l_ing go. Runaway! If I can't find love I gotta runaway.*  
_   
Hermione's footsteps echoed through the dark corridors as she ran. She turned left then right then another right and came to a picture of a bowl of chocolate frogs. She whispered a password between her sniffles and the picture slid away to reveal a tunnel. She whispered   
_Lumos _ into the darkness her wand tip began to glow and she resumed her sprint. Finally,  
she came to a door.She opened it and entered a small room with a door in the opposite wall. She shut the door that she had come in through and magically locked it. Then Hermione began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
_*Nobody's lookin' for perfection. How could they give it in return? But I told my heart to believe you, and you just gave your love to anyone*  
_  
I was trying to be perfect for you,Harry! Perfect grades and a perfect friend! I tried for you, not for Ron! she cried out to the room.You said you'd always be there but then Cho came along and you went all gaga! How could you ? I know you better! Another wave of tears came upon her and she stopped speaking.  
  
*_Runaway, to a place where nobody knows. Runaway, gotta let these feelings go. Runaway! Cause I don't want to hurt anymore. Though my heart is always searchin',  
if I can't find love I gotta runaway!*  
_   
She froze as an all too familiar voice called out her name.She slowly turned to face the closet door. Harry's head was sticking out and he looked a little timid.  
Hermione blushed furiously and got up to exit the room.  
Hermione! Wait! Harry called out to her again and she turned. He had climbed out of the closet and she noticed that he was wearing muggle clothes.  
What are you doing here? she whispered quietly.  
I broke up with Cho and came here to think.  
Ah.Okay then, well... goodnight! she whispered the unlocking charm and reached for the doorknob.  
Wait ...... what you said a minute ago.... was it true?  
That was the question that she was wishing that he would not ask.   
Um yeah. Bye! She was was halfway out the door when he said:  
I'm guilty of the same thing.  
  
*_Runaway!  
Runaway!  
Runaway!  
If I can't find love.  
If I can't find love_.  
_Cause a heart can always be broken,and there can be no lovin' without tears.*  
  
she said turning around yet again.  
I dated Cho because you were dating Ron.  
Pinch me.I'm dreaming' Hermone smiled.  
  
Yes. Hermione, I think....I think I love you.  
Right back at ya. She ran forward and they shared their first kiss together.  
__  
*Runaway!To a place where nobody knows.Runaway, gotta let these feelings go. Runaway! And I don't want to hurt anymore. Though my heart is always searchin',  
if I can't find love I gotta runaway!*  
_  
Harry and Hermione ran down the hallway back to the common room smiling,holding hands, and occasionally looking at each other. They were in their own little world, a place that nobody else knew.  
  
*_Runaway!  
Runaway!  
Runaway!  
  
If I can't find love I gotta runaway!  
  
Runaway!  
Runaway!  
  
I gotta run,I gotta runaway!  
  
If I can't find love........  
If I can't find love........  
If I can't find love........*_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I totally forgot a disclaimer. I own nothing. Boohoo.


End file.
